starclan_descendantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fever Pitch
Fever Pitch is een Shadowclan verhaallijn waar Leader Brokenstar en Deputy Raindrop sterven en waar in het eind de nieuwe Leider Shrewstar en Deputy Innerghost de leiding zullen nemen. Deze verhaallijn is nog niet begonnen. Prologue Een stilte ging door het hele kamp, een grote groep ShadowClan katten had zich verzameld op de open plek, in ieders ogen glansde een vonk van angst en nieuwsgierigheid. Alle ogen waren gericht op de ingang van de Leaders Den, waar de twee belangrijkste zieke katten zich bevonden. Een paar kleine kittens aan de rand van het kamp staken hun kopjes uit de Nursery om het schouwspel beter te kunnen bekijken, maar een zachtaardige Queen duwde hen weer terug in hun nestjes. Een beweging in ieders ooghoek. De Medicine cat’s Apprentice sprintte van haar eigen Den naar de Leaders Den, verscheidene kruiden in haar bek geklampt. Enkele Warriors probeerden haar iets te vragen, maar de Apprentice schudde vaag haar kop en ging de Leaders Den weer binnen. Na een paar uren kwam er weer een teken van leven in het kamp, het gestalte van de Medicine cat verscheen. De kat staarde de Clan voor een paar minuten aan, maar begon toen te spreken. “Ze.. ze hebben het niet gehaald..” Met terneergeslagen ogen verdween de kat in de Medicine Den. De Clan begon wild om zich heen te kijken, enkele katten begonnen wild vragen te stellen. Maar ieder dacht hetzelfde. Wat bedoelde StarClan met dit vreselijke teken? Zonder opvolger konden ze niets. Was ShadowClan verdoemd? Plot 1 Een ziekte teistert het ShadowClankamp, en er vallen veel doden. 1 Geen van de elders of Medicine cat herkent de ziekte, en staat machteloos. Ook Brokenstar en Raindrop worden geraakt, en Brokenstar zal al zijn levens gebruiken om te ziekte te proberen overwinnen, maar het lukt niet. Wanneer zij zijn gestorven trekt de ziekte weg en blijven de katten in verwarring achter. Wat bedoelde StarClan hiermee? Had de Clan zich plots tegen hen gekeerd? Niemand wist het. Enkelen beweerden dat ze verdoemd waren, en anderen gaven elkaar de schuld. De Clan viel uit mekaar en wordt verdeeld. Natuurlijk moesten ze een nieuwe leider en deputy kiezen, maar in shock weet niemand wie hij moet kiezen en is er grote twijfel. Wie is er nu goed genoeg? Met verdriet nemen ze afscheid van hun leider en deputy, en voeren de vereiste rituelen uit. 2 Ook die nacht laat StarClan niks van zich horen, en is de hemel donker en bewolkt. Wie moet de nieuwe leider nu worden? Als alle katten aan het beraadslagen zijn komt er een kater 2 en 3 op toneel, die op de steen gaat staan waar Brokenstar vroeger stond had hij een belangrijke mededeling. "Natuurlijk moeten we een nieuwe leider hebben," Sprak hij. Alle katten staken hun gesprekken, en kijken aandachtig naar de kat. "En met een nieuwe leider bedoel ik dus eigenlijk.. mezelf." Nadat het geroezemoes weggestorven is, neemt hij het woord. "En allen die hiertegen zijn, kunnen dit nog eens zeggen na een gevecht." Siste hij om zichzelf duidelijk te maken. Hij wilt het leiderschap zelf nemen, en iedereen die ertegen is word het zwijgen opgelegd. Uiteindelijk gaat iedereen akkoord, want wat kan het nu kwaad? Hij was een gerespecteerd en oud lid, met de nodige ervaring. Zolang hij hun maar uit de ellende kreeg, maakte het hun niet uit. 3 Wanneer de kat naar de moedermuil gaat met twee andere krijgers 4 en 5, gaat hij echter niet naar binnen. Hij weet dat hij de negen levens niet kan krijgen, aangezien hij de Clan met geweld heeft overgenomen. Echter heeft hij afgesproken met Icy, wat niemand wist. Met haar bespreekt hij zijn nieuwe plan. Hij wilt de ShadowClan zo gaan regeren dat over een paar manen alleen nog de sterkste katten overbleven, kittens hun training wordt vervroegd, om zo de zwakkelingen eruit te halen. Dan zal hij met zijn Clan de rest van de Clans aanvallen, en zo uiteindelijk over het hele woud te regeren. Maar voor het zover is heeft hij Icy's hulp nodig, voor het geval er opstand in zijn Clan komt. Ze gaat ermee akkoord, als ze zelf ook een deel krijgt. Wetend dat hij zich niet aan die belofte gaat houden belooft hij haar dat, en nemen ze afscheid in stilte. Icy terug naar haar Clan, en hij terug naar de zijne. De twee krijgers moeten geheimhouding zweren, en ze keren in de morgen terug. Heel de Clan gelooft dat StarClan zijn leiderschap heeft aanvaard, en gaat terug verder met de normale gang van zaken. Niemand vermoedt iets, hoewel zijn regels steeds strenger worden. Een paar kittens die te vroeg worden getraind sterven, maar niets houdt de kater tegen. Hij heeft zijn doel voor ogen, en zal er alles aan doen om dit te bereiken. Na een paar manen zijn de krijgers gehard, en blijven de sterkste vooral over. Dan stelt hij zijn plan open voor hen. Velen gaan niet akkoord, maar hebben geen keus. Het is dit of ze worden vermoord. Ze hebben geen keus, en ondanks alles is hij hun leider. Ze laten zich van alles inpraten door hem, en tegen dat de avond valt, is bijna elke kat overtuigt dat ShadowClan een betere Clan is en de andere Clans moet overheersen. 4 Die avond krijgt de Medicine cat/apprentice een droom, waarin haar wordt verteld door een gestorven ShadowClan lid Brokenstar//Raindrop? dat de leider niet naar de moedermuil is gegaan, maar in tegenstelling daar met iemand heeft afgesproken. 5 Een kleine protestgroep ontstaan, met Shrewleap aan het hoofd, Innerghost als een soort ‘rechterhand’ van haar. De twee katten zijn er het felst op tegen dat de kater hun Clan overneemt met deze maatregelen. Ze proberen zoveel katten 6 als mogelijk aan hun kant te krijgen, maar moeten toch undercover blijven. Het rekruteren van troepen is zeer riskant, omdat er ook katten aan de kant van de leider staan 7, uit angst of bewondering. Uiteindelijk krijgen ze toch een altijd katten bij mekaar. 6 Als het nieuws uitlekt 8 dat er een groep is die het er niet mee eens is, valt de groep de leider aan. Echter weet hij Icy op tijd te bereiken, ook zij heeft een paar van haar sterkste Warrior meegenomen, en krijgt hij hulp van haar. Een hels gevecht breekt uit, tot uiteindelijk Shrewleap de kat weet te vermoorden/zwaar te verwonden. Geschrokken vluchten de andere katten weg, en Icy die beseft dat ze het niet op haar eentje afkan, druipt ook af. Shrewleap wordt de nieuwe leider, en gaat met Innerghost naar de moedermuil, waar ze haar negen levens krijgt. Innerghost zal de nieuwe Deputy worden. Characters Dit zijn de rollen die in Fever Pitch meedoen. Rol 1 – Enkele katten die ziek worden * Thrushpaw -> ziek * Flutterpaw -> dood * Fawnpaw -> ziek * Strugglepaw -> Ziek Rol 2 – Kater die de macht wilt nemen als ShadowClan op zijn zwakst is. * Rushspirit Rol 3 – Vriend van de kater, die de rol van deputy wel ziet zitten. * Stunspore Rol 4 & 5 – Twee krijgers die aan de kant van de kater staan, en met hem meegaan naar de moedermuil. * Frostypaw * Juniperberry Rol 6 – Katten die meedoen aan de protestgroep. * Shrewleap * Timesong * Innerghost * Secretsong * Saltpaw * Disturbingvoice * Frostlake Rol 7 – Katten die aan de kant van de leider staan, uit angst of bewondering * Fairywren * Ashpaw * Thrushpaw * Cloudpaw * Pandapaw * Berrypaw * Wildfox * Swanpaw Rol 8 – Verrader in de groep van Shrewleap, en dit nieuws lekt aan de leider of deputy. * Foxstream Category:Verhaallijn